Trimming Fat and Years
by Woody K
Summary: Kammy magically made herself young again to work out with Roy, whose hunky body made her swoon. Request from LePurpleJoy.


Lately, Kammy Koopa has been enamored and obsessed with Roy and his burly body, he uses the gym in Bowser's Castle every day unlike the rest of the Koopalings.

On this day, while looking the Koopaling bench press, Kammy was enthralled by his ripped, tender muscles and said to herself, "Oh how I wish he would manhandle me with his strong grip and thrust himself into me while I grip his shoulders and ass. How I will deepthroat and ride him like there's no tomorrow, but alas that cannot be a reality. I am an old Magikoopa or old hag as Bowser and Kamek would call me at times while he is a young Koopaling enjoying his prime."

Then, she had an idea, she cast an invisibility spell on herself so she could watch him intently without being noticed and then spent an hour or two mostly watching him when he was at the gym where he would exercise along with the other Koopalings.

Sometimes, some Koopalings would exercise naked for anyone passing by to see. While the others had decent builds themselves, it was without question that Roy was the most built of them all, no one came close except for Morton.

Roy was always nice to Kammy, though a hot head at times, he genuinely cared for her, she alongside Kamek taught them magic as well as to become generals for the Koopa Troop, she saw him bend forward and gets a good look of his ass, making her want him to drill her from behind.

She was given a glimmer of hope to fufill her fantasy when she found Roy moaning to an old erotic picture that was passed around by the male Koopalings of her when Kammy was a younger magikoopa. There, she had a rear that wasn't too flat or too big, just perfect. Also, Kammy had killer curves and tender breasts that drove a much younger Kamek and Bowser insane, she had the body that Wendy and the princesses of all kingdoms would die for.

Seeing an opportunity, Kammy would make a temporary potion that would decrease her age to that of the picture, she then waited for Roy to be alone in the gym where she appeared in all her young glory and gave him the workout of a lifetime.

After lifting dumbbells, running on treadmills and using bikes in the nude, Roy neared her love hole with his tongue, that was when Kammy began breathing more and more heavily in anticipation of what was to come and she screamed out, "Eat my pussy, I want you to eat my pussy and I want it now."

He happily obliged for her and licked her clit in circular motions as she began gyrating to the licking she was receiving. Kammy was so hot and her pussy tasted better than any he had had before. Her clit was swollen, she was moaning very heavily and he knew it would not be long when she moaned and screamed out a warning, "I'm cumming, I'm gonna cum, oh gosh, I'm cumming."

Then, she exploded. As the orgasm rippled through her beautiful body, Roy's cock grew more aroused from seeing Kammy's pussy get really, really wet as she let her orgasm go and go until she hunched over him, kissing his neck and shoulders, telling him, "That was probably one of the most intense orgasms I have ever had, but it is not enough. I want my cock inside my naked body and I wanted it now."

As Kammy dropped to her knees so that his dick was right at mouth level, she then opened wide and took all his length into her mouth and down her throat, it was heaven to him. She continued to suck his penis and rub his testicles as Roy caressed her head and hair while he watched her beautiful boobies rocking back and forth. Just when she sucked his cock to the brink of orgasm, she stood up, turned around and requested that he take her from behind, he agreed to do so.

There he was, with a gorgeous young Magikoopa bent over in front of him, allowing him to penetrat and pound her pussy with his throbbing cock. Roy fucked Kammy hard for many minutes and the moaning got louder and louder as he reached around and massaged her heaving breasts, occasionally reaching down and pressing on her clit. Soon, he couldn't take it any more and she was about to cum herself when she said, "Bury your cock inside me and give me your cum, give it to me."

That did it, he shot his load deep inside her pussy as she reached her orgasm.

At the end of their deeds, she lied by his side, the effects of the spell wore off, but Roy still gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, asking, "You don't happen to have made more of that potion, do you?"

"Lucky for you, I made several dozen backups, it doesn't have to be in the gym, it could be your room, my room, anywhere you want and anytime you want."


End file.
